


Familly tradition

by DaraAnna



Series: Borusara headcanons [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Coffee, F/M, Family Tradition, Hokage training, Uzumakis always looking for Uchihas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: “Don’t you think it’s a bit ridiculous that I have to chase after you all over the village?” He asked, walking over to her desk.“This is already a family tradition, maybe our children will be playing hide and seek through the room …” she said irritably, coming back to filling in the data on the computer.Boruto looked at her for a moment in complete shock. His brain hung on one part of her speech.“Are you already thinking about our children?” He asked, blushing.Black-haired girl froze in motion as surprised as embarrassed by his question.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Borusara headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558210
Kudos: 51





	Familly tradition

He knew he screwed. He didn’t know what exacly, but there was no doubt that Sarada was mad at him. And if it was just a simple quarrel he would probably find a way to solve it. The problem is that his fiancée didn’t yell at him, no … The matter was much worse. Sarada has not spoken to him for 4 days, and she has effectively avoided him for 72 hours, which is a considerable achievement given that they shared flat together. Every morning she get out before he wake up and came back when he was asleep. She avoided him in the store, she didn’t go to Tunder Burger, she didn’t even go to her favourite cafe. She also suppress her chakra so that he could not locate her. In fact, the only trace of her presence was the bento that she left him in the kitchen every day so that he would stop eating burgers for lunch. However, no matter how good in hiding she would be, there was a place where she had to be every day from 8:00 to 16:15 not counting the days when she had missions. That is why today, having bought her favorite Latte Machiato with caramel, he entered the headquarters of Hokage, passing the main corridor, turned left and lined up in a queue of applicants to the Konoha Civil Affairs Office. Fortunately, there were only three people in the queue. He waited only 15 minutes, knowing that pushing between waiting people would mean suicide… Moments later he entered a small office, with one window, a desk, a computer and a cupboard full of colorful binders. Sarada was sitting typing data into the computer. She was wearing a white shirt and a red pencil skirt, her hair was loose, and the monitor screen reflected in the glasses of her glasses.

“Good morning how can I help …” she started, but when her eyes fixed on him, her kind expression changed into a typical Uchiha-poker face.”I’m at work, you can’t just … “ she fell silent when he showed her his number in line.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit ridiculous that I have to chase after you all over the village?” He asked, walking over to her desk.

“This is already a family tradition, maybe our children will be playing hide and seek through the room …” she said irritably, coming back to filling in the data on the computer.

Boruto looked at her for a moment in complete shock. His brain hung on one part of her speech.

“Are you already thinking about our children?” He asked, blushing.

Black-haired girl froze in motion as surprised as embarrassed by his question.

“I didn’t mean that … U … Uh … I mean … Em …

The blond could not resist a smile seeing the blush appear on the face of his fiancee.

“Heeem? What about, for example?” He asked, leaning over her, resting his hands on the back of her chair. Shit put on THESE red high heels today.

“N-nothing special …” She replied looking into his eyes. Kami … How did he miss her eyes, black as coal, expressing so much emotion. Her face and lips… Is she wearing lip gloss?

“I’m curious, what did you dream of a boy or girl?” He asked with a feisty smile, moving closer.

“Boy and girl … At least two …” She replied quietly, looking sideways.

“At least?” He asked, trying not to laugh.

“But without exaggeration! No more than five …”he looked shocked at Sarada’s now red face, although he had known her all his life, he would never have thought that the girl dreamed of a large family. Not that he bothered him, but it seemed difficult to reconcile that with the career path she had chosen.

“Don’t look at me like that, being an only child is boring … I’ve always been jealous of you and Himawari …”

“But you know it takes a lot of ‘effort’ ” he replied with a jaunty smile, pulling even closer.

“Pervert!” She shouted and with a firm (and a little too strong) move pushing his face away. “I’m still mad at you “

“I know this” he answered, rubbing his forehead, “But you have no reason …”

"I have no reason?” Her tone of voice showed him that there would be problems, “I read your last mission report!”

Blue-eyed felt a chill shiver down his back. He fucked up.

“Y-you couldn’t! Report of rank B mission and above are checked in the Hokage office not here!” He said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Yes, but the charges for treatment outside the village are billed here,” she replied, threatening her eyes.

He swallowed, it was really bad.

“You weren’t careful, you downplayed your opponent, and lost your kidney and you were unconscious for 3 days! In addition, it apparently wasn’t important enough to let me know …”

“I knew how you would react,” he replied quietly.

The only thing he got in response was a hurt look of black-haired girl.

“I mean …” he sighed.

“You don’t trust me?” She asked without looking away from him.

“You know it’s not true,” he replied, squatting next to her chair so that their faces were at the same height.

“You are an idiot,” she replied, correcting her glasses. “You should be more careful!”

“But I’m your idiot” he smirked.

Sarada looked at him in resignation.

"Don’t do that again,” she said, gently stroking his cheek.

“I promise,” he replied, embracing her face and get closer. But when he closed his eyes, instead of the anticipated feeling of her lips, he felt the pressure of two fingers on his forehead.

“Next time,” he heard the black-eyed voice.

He sighed in resignation.

“I don’t understand Uchihas! And when is this next time supposed to be?” He asked frowning.

“Certainly not at my office,” she said, drinking the coffee he had brought her.

He wanted to answer something, but a loud knock on the door interrupted them. The owner of Sharingan straightened up immediately, remembering the flood of paperwork that was ahead of her.

“I think my visit time is over …” the blond sighed waving her goodbye. ”See you at home …”

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note:**

> I should have written the next chapter of Arranged Love but I got this idea and all I wanted to do was write a sketch but somehow I write it all. 
> 
> No zdarza się wypadek przy pracy XD


End file.
